Tu es tout pour moi
by ELFNoona
Summary: Alors que tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleure des mondes, un événement des plus banal vient tout chambouler... \Attention lemon dés le 1er chapitre/ Différents pairings Suju -By Unnie-
1. Chapter 1

Jour très rare chez les Super Junior ! La SM leur a accordé trois jours de repos . Avec l'un des meilleurs chanteurs qui ne peut plus chanter à cause d'un énorme coup de froid et deux des meilleurs danseurs qui ne peuvent pas danser . En effet, avec un ShinDong qui veille sur sa mère malade et un HanGeng qui a le pied dans le bandage, les répétitions devenaient impossibles. C'est ainsi qu'ils allaient tous profiter de leur villa coupée de tout, ils allaient se reposer, oui, ils allaient savourer ces trois jours ! HeeChul avait proposer à son meilleur ami de les suivre et lui avait promis qu'ils s'amuseraient. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son « meilleur ami » avait des sentiments plus profonds...

Après trente minutes dans le van, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Après diverses occupations, il était déjà 13h30, Siwon proposa une « après-midi bronzette et trempette », les supers stars acceptèrent tous sauf KangIn qui répondit par un « Crève ! Je dors pendant trois jours ! » et KiBum qui ne leva même pas la tête de ses cinq assiettes. HeeChul attrapa son amant par la main et se rua vers la piscine, sauta en entraînant son petit-ami à l'intérieur.

-SiWon ?

-Quoi mon cœur ?

-Je t'aime !

Sur cette déclaration, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement sous les yeux jaloux de DongHae, jamais son conjoint ne lui faisait de telles … Fishy ne pu finir sa réflexion qu'il était poussé à l'eau.

-Putain Hyuk, t'es chiant !

-On s'en fout, tu m'aimes !

-N'en sois pas si sûr !

DongHae était énervé et avait répondu du tac au tac. EunHyuk perdit son sourire à la suite des mots qu'avait prononcé l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Voyant la peine qu'il venait de causer, le plus jeune s'excusa et embrassa son aîné. La scène avait eu lieu devant un couple dérangé dans ses « activités ».

-Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

HeeChul était maintenant en colère d'avoir été interrompu !

-Euh … Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait produit si on n'était pas arrivé donc Hyung …

La seule réponse que recevit DongHae fut une réaction très puérile de la part de SiWon : Il lui tira la langue ! Ils décidèrent finalement de s'unir pour s'acharner sur YeSung et RyeoWook qui nageaient comme deux grand-mères. Ils étaient si incontrôlables que LeeTeuk dû retirer son regard du corps de YeSung et intervenir.

-Yah ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous êtes insortables !

Après un bref sourire de la part de YeSung, le leader ne se sentait pas bien et décida de nager seul.

-Bon, on en était où ?

HeeChul avait demandé ça avec un sourire sadique que SiWon connaissait très bien … Ils reprirent leurs enfantillages et continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Kim JungWoon, plus communément appelé sous le nom de YeSung, s'énerve.

-Kim HeeChul ! Lee HyukJae ! Lee DongHae et Choi SiWon ! Ça suffit ! Vous êtes tellement exaspérants ! J'en ai marre ! Vive les fans et leurs pairings à la noix de coco ! Le SiChul et le EunHae … Les deux, que dis-je, les quatre réunis et même le petit vert tout moche dans Star Wars voudrait vous baffer !

-Yo my baby man, relax dude.

-T'aurais pas du regarder TVD avec moi mon cœur.

-Ah oui ! Katherine elle est trop bonne !

-Depuis quand une fille te fait bander?

DongHae et SiWon s'étaient exprimés à l'unisson et regardaient RyeoWook perplexes.

-Je blague ! Je craque pour les Lockwood moi ! Quoique les Salvatore sont bandants aussi …

Quand LeeTeuk eut moins chaud, il s'allongea et se reposa en profitant du soleil. RyeoWook alla à la cuisine en fin d'après-midi pour préparer le repas et KiBum était toujours là à manger. Vers 20h30, LeeTeuk alla réveiller KangIn pour passer à table et le dîner se déroula sans dégâts majeurs, le leader eut juste à stopper un début de bataille de kimbaps entre HeeChul, HanGeng, HongKi, DongHae et EunHyuk mais ses « enfants » se reprirent bien vite. KiBum et SungMin étaient de corvée vaisselle. KyuHyun vint enlacer son amant et lui dit :

-Tu tombes avec KiBum, ça va ! C'est pas comme si tu la faisais avec … HeeChul !

Ce dernier n'avait pas entendu, et il valait mieux pour la peau du maknae … Donc, après s'être sustentés, killer smile et le fan de lapins roses se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine alors que le reste du groupe se dirigea vers le salon pour s'affaler …

Après une soirée télé réunis, ils quittèrent vers minuit un à un (ou parfois deux par deux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) la pièce à vivre pour les chambres. SiWon et HeeChul se séparèrent de leur camarades une lueur perverse dans les yeux... Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur petit nid d'amour, le plus vieux ne put se contrôler plus longtemps et plaqua brutalement le grand brun contre le mur le déshabillant sauvagement. Quand SiWon se retrouva en boxer, il arrêta son amant qui fit une grimace de mécontentement et lui enleva lentement ses vêtements.

-Chéri, dépêche !

-De quoi ?

SiWon avait prit cet air innocent qui excitait tant HeeChul qui n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

-Tu m'excites comme une petite pucelle en chaleur ! Tu me fais bander comme un taureau en rut ! S'il te plaît ?

Cinderella regardait son prince qui souriait, après une brève expertise de son corps, HeeChul se rendit vite compte qu'il était nu, son pic de chair se sentait cependant prisonnier … La main de SiWon l'entourait et exerçait de lents va-et-vients de plus en plus subtils et sensuels. Un rictus carnatié se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune qui porta jusqu'au lit et balança la princesse du groupe. Il l'embrassa passionnément, se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement et sans même le préparer, vint en lui d'un coup sec et brutal !

-Ah ! Bordel de merde ! Mon cul, putain !

-Désolé mon cœur !

SiWon l'embrassa tendrement, suçotait et léchait son cou avant de le mordre à pleine dents, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Enculé !

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me dire ça mon amour .

Il savait que son Hyung était vulgaire durant l'acte, ça le faisait rire et sourire. Devant l'air amusé de son petit-ami, HeeChul se détendit quelque peu. SiWon observait la beauté à toute épreuve de l'homme qui était à lui et à qui il appartenait tout en oubliant qu'il était en lui depuis plus d'une minute mais fut rattrapé par la réalité.

-Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la nuit ?

-Pourquoi, tu veux quelque chose ?

Le plus vieux se sentit frisonner, il était le dindon de la farce... oui, SiWon se jouait de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution à cette voix et cette expression faciale extrêmement … Sexy ?

-Choi SiWon ! Je te jure que si je ne prends pas mon pied avant la fin de la soirée, je cache ta Bible !

Face à cette menace, le religieux ne pu qu'exécuter les ordres et commença à se mouvoir de plus en plus vite. Aillant une envie de sucrerie, il se retira et descendit jusqu'au sexe de son aîné qu'il prit directement en bouche. HeeChul se cambra au maximum laissant libre cours à l'imagination du plus jeune qui léchait l'engin, soufflant parfois sur le bout pour accentuer le plaisir. Après une interminable série de va-et-vients, la « victime » explosa tel un feux d'artifices dans la bouche de son assaillant, qui vint partager son trésor par un baiser passionné. HeeChul prit le dessus et se vengea de la marque violette qu'il aurait à cause de la morsure par une trace rouge cramoisi stationnant fièrement dans le cou du maintenant célèbre Captain Choi qui reprit très rapidement les commandes... La chambre fut témoin de gémissements, explosions de joie (pour rester soft et distinguée) durant une bonne moitié de la nuit. Elle devint enfin calme au alentours de 4h30 lorsqu'HeeChul supplia Siwon d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui sous peine de « crise cardiaque due à un débit trop fort de plaisir »... DongHae avait entendu les cris qui avaient résonnaient dans tout la maison et n'avait pas fermé l'œil avant 5h30. Lorsqu'il regardait l'homme qui ronflait à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beaucoup plus sexy les cheveux teints, qu'il était mignon, qu'il faisait tellement de bruit que dormir avec lui était tout bonnement impossible, qu'il aimait tellement SiWon qu'il était de plus en plus insupportable de le voir avec HeeChul (certes il était heureux et il avait longtemps utilisé ce pretexte pour le laisser avec HeeChul mais il fit enfin face à la réalité!) et de se faire semblant avec EunHyuk. Fishy n'avait pas réussi à contrôler les larmes qui roulait doucement sur ses joues et avait donc attérit au pays des rêves les yeux embués …


	2. Chapter 2

L'habitation devint vivante aux alentours de 10h15 lorsque KiBum hurla littéralement dans la maison. LeeTeuk, en bon leader accouru jusque ce dernier pour constater un horrible fait … Il n'y avait plus de miel pops … HeeChul arriva accompagné de son amant qui semblait le retenir d'un sentiment appelé la haine et d'une envie connue sous le nom de « je vais le tuer ! » . Il ne s'adressa à personne et s'assit sur le tabouret prêt du bar .

-Je vous ai réveillés ?

-Non, KiBum ! Les petits lutins sont apparus sur leur licorne et nous on réveillés avec une ballade ! Tu crois quoi ? T'es con ? Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ?

LeeTeuk intervint d'un air solennel :

-Il n'y a plus de miel pops …

-QUOI !

Siwon avait crié ce mot tellement fort qu'HeeChul se réveilla et fit un bond. KiBum se réfugia derrière Teukie mais le grand brun fut plus rapide est l'attrapa par le poignet pour le ramener à proximité.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as hurlé comme un goret pour des CEREALES ?

Le ton montait de plus en plus et les jeunes hommes affluaient dans la cuisine en se demandant mutuellement des « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », « Pourquoi SiWon s'énerve autant ? ». KyuHyun arriva le dernier et très en colère et s'exclama :

-QUI M'EMPECHE DE DORMIR ? QUI OSE GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS ? SiWon Hyung ?

Celui le regarda impressionné et montra sa victime du doigt. Pauvre KiBum, maintenant il était dans la « merde » comme il le pensa si bien. Evil maknae s'approcha en silence d'un pas de félin et attrapa la source de l'ennuie par le col de son T-shirt avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Je te jure, tu refais ça encore une fois et ça sera ton ultime action …

Après cette menace, il s'asseya et commanda à un KiBum apeuré des œufs pour son petit-déjeuner. Sentant la tension du repas, DongHae décida de partir faire des courses mais son conjoint refusa car il avait tout bonnement « la flemme ». Tout le monde refusa d'accompagner Fishy sauf le bon samaritain Choi SiWon.

Arrivés au magasin ils commencèrent leurs emplettes dans un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux décida de se prendre en main pour que le cadet ne remarque pas son malaise.

-Et sinon … Euh … T'as passé une bonne nuit SiWon ?

Voyant l'air gêné de ce dernier, le poisson explosa de rire et commenta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ne me mens pas, on a TOUS entendus votre nuit … Comment dirai-je ? Agitée .

Le plus jeune passa à une jolie couleur cramoisi qui fit battre le cœur de DongHae beaucoup plus vite qui d'ailleurs se baffa intérieurement un nombre incalculable de fois pour avoir failli céder aux belles lèvres charnue et pulpeuses de son « ami ». Pour le bien de tous il devait s'avouer … Il le ferai … Pendant ces trois jours … Enfin … Pendant les deux jours qu'il restait … Après quelques achats et quelques fous rires, ils rentrèrent, SiWon aillant du soulever son T-Shirt et DongHae aillant été réduit à danser Sorry Sorry pour payer leur petit trésor. Butin en main, ils furent accueillis par un SungMin sautillant partout en réclamant son yaourt à la fraise qu'il eu bien vite . Le fan de rose pouvait être exaspérant au plus haut point quand il voulait son laitage favoris ! Un vrai gamin ! Le cœur de Fishy se brisa quand HeeChul sauta sur Siwon pour l'embrasser comme s'il l'avait perdu de vue depuis 20 ans, même s'ils s'étaient séparés depuis un peu plus de 20 minutes … Ces deux là quittèrent d'ailleurs bien vite la civilisation pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre le reste de la matinée … La maison avait été fouillée de fonds en comble à la recherche de HyuJae et après presque une demie heure à tourner en ronds DongHae décida d'aller faire une sieste … SURPRISE ! Son compagnon était allongé sur leur lit, nu, « lisant », enfin... Il ne faisait pas très crédible sachant qu'il tenait son livre dans le mauvais sens …

-Grillé ! Retourne ça ! Tu verras, ça ira mieux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

EunHyuk avait dit ça d'un air innocent en retournant ce qu'il tenait.

-Tu sais que je t'ai cherché pendant 30 minutes ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu pourrais prêter plus attention à moi, à mes actes, à mes …

Exaspéré par le blabla de son conjoint, le plus âgé s'était levé et avait posé ses douces lèvres sur celle de celui qui lui faisait désormais face.

-Lee HyukJae … Tu ne tenterais pas de me faire taire ?

-BINGO ! Tu parles beaucoup quand ça n'est pas utile... Par exemple, comme dans ce genre de situation …

Sans s'en être rendu compte, le cadet avait été déshabillé et se retrouvé en boxer. Après de nombreuses caresses, de nombreux baisers et la température qui augmentait, tout le monde fut appelé à passer à table... Le plus vieux fit une mine déçut et embrassa chétivement celui qui aurait pu être son amant s'ils n'avaient pas eu à manger.

LeeTeuk avait tenté un riz frit en compagnie de Hangeng qui s'esclaffait à se casser les côtes. HongKi regardait HeeChul, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, notre chinois est un peu fou. La SM devait choisir entre talentueux ou normal …

Le dit chinois lança un regard meurtrier à Cinderella qui ne répondit que par une langue tirée et un sourire satisfait. Le repas se déroula dans le calme et la sérénité puis KangIn et RyeoWook, oui, encore le petit RyeoWook, il n'avait pas de chance à ce genre de jeux et ne comprenait toujours pas la techniques de ses compères … Bref, passons... KangIn et Ryeowook étaient de corvée vaisselle et tout les jeunes hommes retournèrent à leurs « activités-vacances », KiBum resta assit à manger, KangIn retourna se coucher, une fois la tache accomplie, et tout les autres prenaient possession de la piscine et des alentours de celle-ci. Les Super Junior et l'invité spécial d'HeeChul avaient passé une après-midi tranquille, jouant à diverses jeux d'eaux et perfectionnant encore plus leur bronzage. Chacun faisait couler l'autre en grimpant sur son dos telle une bouée de sauvetage. Vers la fin d'après-midi, DongHae prit son courage à deux mains …

-Siwon ? Je peux te parler ?

-Depuis quand tu demandes la permission Hyung ?

Il avait dit ça avec ce magnifique sourire qui faisiat tant craquer les jeunes demoiselles … NON ! Il devait pas se détourner de son but : s'avouer !

-Nan, je veux dire … En … Privé ?

-Il n'y a rien que tu ne peux pas dire devant HeeChul.

En effet, les autres avaient soudainement disparus de la piscine pour bronzer, à quelques mètres de là . DongHae pesa le pour et le contre et …

-Hyung , alors ? Qu'as-tu as me dire de si important et de si secret ? Tu as tuer quelqu'un ?

SiWon avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le regard du poisson passa de celui du fils de Dieu à son compagnon qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il allait lui en vouloir à mourir justement …

-Je … Je t'aime ! Et ce depuis le premier jour, je n'ai toujours aimé que toi et ce depuis la première seconde où j'ai croisé ce merveilleux visage … Ton regard … Tes lèvres qui forment ce doux sourire … J'aime tout de toi SiWon, je suis désolé de t'aimer … de te faire subir ça … Je me suis hais plus d'une fois si tu savait, je me donné envie de vomir à chaque fois que je rêvé de nos deux corps en osmose parfaitement emboîtés pareils à deux pièces de puzzle faites pour être ensemble... EunHyuk … Je … Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi … Je … J'ai uniquement répondu positivement à ses avances pensant que je t'oublierai, sachant que tu serais heureux avec HeeChul hyung … Je sais que nous deux c'est impossibles mais je devais te l'avouer pour me l'avouer à moi-même pour tenter de t'oublier … Je suis vraiment désolé, ne me détestes pas s'il te plaît …

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa quand HeeChul poussa un crie strident qui le brisa .

-QUOI ?


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les jeunes hommes affluaient autours de la piscine à cause du hurlement qui avait parcouru la planète entière et DongHae devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Je suis désolée Hyung... J'aime SiWon... Je me devais de le clamer haut et fort pour oublier ou du moins tenter d'oublier cet amour si pur et si parfait, ce sentiment tellement agréable que je ressens quand je suis avec lui...

Le danseur baissa la tête après cette réplique qui s'était étouffée dans un souffle. Cependant, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui et lui remonta le menton du bout des doigts. Il resta là, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face, puis se tourna vers celui qui lui faisait encore office d'amant dans la matinée, il était en pleures. Pour la première fois depuis des années, HeeChul pleurait … Il pleurait... Il montrait aux autres ses sentiments... Sa tristesse … Le déchirement que son cœur subissait …

-Je suis désolé mon cœur … Je suis aussi amoureux de DongHae et …

-Comment ! Comment tu oses encore m'appeler « mon coeur » ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu fais est cruel ?

-HeeChul, je t'en prie …

-Ah ! C'est sûr, tu as l'habitude de prier ! Oui, t'as l'habitude de mettre à genoux sale p...

-HeeChul Hyung … C'est pas la faute de SiWon si je suis fou amoureux de lui...

-Tu oses ouvrir la bouche ? Tu n'est qu'une garce DongHae ! Tu avais un copain et tu viens me piquer le mien ?

SiWon lacha DongHae et s'approcha de son ancien amant qui pleurait de plus en plus. Il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer mais en vain, HeeChul était à présent hystérique et essayait de se dégager en gesticulant. SiWon lâcha Cinderella, exaspéré et s'adressa à Fishy :

-DongHae Hyung … J'ai vraiment cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais... Depuis le début, je sentais que notre relation était particulière. Je le savais … Je pensais qu'il s'agissait uniquement de respect, d'admiration mais au fur et à mesur, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai découvert l'amour que je te portais … J'ai eu le déclic ou j'ai préféré rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que l'araignée sorte de son trou au lieu d'aller à la messe. Je me suis excusé auprès du Seigneur. Je me répugnais puis … HeeChul m'a avoué ses sentiments, son attirance. Tout comme tu l'as fais, j'ai voulu t'oublier, pensant que nous deux, ça ne serait jamais possible … J'aimerai remonter le temps et avoir le courage de t'avouer mon attirance pour ne jamais avoir blessé HeeChul …

Le dit HeeChul avait rebroussé chemin et restait isolé dans un coin de la piscine. EunHyuk avait trop été sous le choque pour réagir lorsqu'il interrompit les nouveaux tourtereaux :

-Et moi ? On en fait quoi du petit Hyukie ? Bien sûr on s'en fout !

-Bon, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Quelqu'un d'autre doit s'avouer ?

KyuHyun avait dit ça comme si de rien était. Cependant …

-Oui, moi !

-HongKi ?

-Oui LeeTeuk … HeeChul ?

Le concerné tourna la tête et essuya ses larmes avant de répondre méchamment :

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas … Pourtant … Je t'aime toi .. Tout de toi … Tes yeux, tes lèvres, ton sourire, ton nez... Ton physique en lui-même, ta douceur et tes sarcasmes... Même ton narcissisme !

-Normal, je suis trop parfait...

-HeeChul ! Je te dis que je t'aime et tu trouves ça « normal » !

Il devait tourner la page … Oublier SiWon …

-Ok, essayons !

HongKi était abasourdi … Ok ? Il ne bougeait plus mais son être aimé se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-J'ai dis « ok » !

-Anybody else ?

Le maknae avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Voyant que les couples se défaisaient et se refaisaient, une personne tenta sa chance. En effet, après le fameux EunHae et le maintenant culte SiChul transformaient en SiHae et HeeKi, il était temps d'essayer …

-Moi, je veux !

-QUOI !

La surprise était collective. Tout le monde était bouche bée et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ? J'ai pas le droit d'aimer les hommes ? Bien sûr HeeChul, EunHyuk, DongHae, SiWon et HongKi ont le droit mais pas moi ? C'est injuste !

Tous réagirent par des « NON ! Tu as le droit Teukie Hyung ! » mais c'était déjà une affaire classée pour lui … KyuHyun qui s'était pris au rôle de cupidon ajouta :

-Alors ? Qui sera l'heureux gagnant ?

-YeSung !

Le principal intéressé leva la tête surpris que son nom est été prononcé par son leader qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

-J'ai rien fait !

-On parle pas de ça, idiot !

Après ces quelques paroles et le sourire aux lèvres, JungSu tenta d'embrasser JungWoon, en vain puisque ce dernier se mit en apnée et enfuit sa tête sous l'eau pour s'écarter de son interlocuteur et revenir à la surface.

-Désolé … Je ne suis pas gay... Je ne t'aime pas … Du moins, pas comme ça Hyung …

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de LeeTeuk qui l'essuya vite fait alors que personne n'avait rien vu...

-Pas grave … Qui ne tente rien n'a rien …

Le silence pesait sur la maison ainsi que la gêne des autres membres pour LeeTeuk qui avait été humilié par YeSung et surtout pour HeeChul qui voyait son ex-petit-ami en embrasser un autre sous ses propres yeux mais surtout, être heureux sans lui, le grand Kim HeeChul. Il devait réagir … pour cela, il s'instaura une sorte de compétition avec le SiHae et partagea un échange des plus torrides avec son actuel amant. EunHyuk s'approcha tel un félin vers l'aîné qui était allongé sur une chaise longue, essayant de ne pas pleurer, et murmura :

-On est tout les deux seuls et humilés, pourquoi ne pas essayer de construire quelque chose. Tu sais pour passer le temps et l'envie de l'être aimé et tout le charabia romantique ?

-Pourquoi pas ?...


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait une semaine que les Super Junior étaient rentrés de leur villa. HongKi avait retrouvé les F.T ISLAND et la tension du dortoir s'était apaisée. En effet, sa relation avec l'ex Jeremy de You're Beautiful avait beaucoup calmée HeeChul, de plus, EunHyuk et LeeTeuk s'étaient intimement rapprochés.  
>-Ce soir je sors !<br>-Tu vas où Heenim ?  
>-Je « sors ».<br>Ce genre de phrase accompagnée d'un clin d'œil et d'un HeeChul apeuré RyeoWook. SiWon et DongHae regardaient la télévision, le plus vieux dans les bras de son cadet.  
>-SiWon, je t'aime.<br>-Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie mon Fishy ;  
>Sur ce, ils scellèrent leur amour par un baiser.<br>-Eh ! Vous faites quoi là dans le salon du grand Kim HeeChul !  
>-Oh … Hyung …<br>SiWon avait baisé les yeux devant son ex-amant, il était toujours gêné de lui avoir fait subir toute cette peine, mais HeeChul avait bien tourné la page et avait pardonné le religieux.  
>-T'inquiète ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! J'ai juste insinué un « ne copulez pas sur le canapé, ça laisse des taches ».<br>HeeChul souriait enfin de nouveau, ça avait beaucoup manqué à SiWon, depuis une semaine, la culpabilité le dévorait, mais enfin, il souriait. Par contre, du côté de la relation entre DongHae et EunHyuk, celle-ci était un peu plus tendue mais se révélée être vivable grâce à Teukie. Le leader et Hyukie tentaient d'oublier la personne aimée dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Bien, sûr tout cela n'était que sexuel, du moins, pour l'instant...  
>A 8h pile, un coup se fit entendre à la porte. HeeChul alla ouvrir tout excité de sa soirée avec son nouvel amant.<br>-Je rentrerai tard JungSu Hyung !  
>-Attend !<br>La porte s'était déjà refermée …  
>-Hyuk ?<br>Celui-ci déboula les escaliers et le plus vieux du le retenir de tomber en se fracturant le crâne.  
>-Viens, on va au resto.<br>-Mais … Et les autres ?  
>LeeTeuk entraîna HyukJae par le bras dans le salon où se concentrait la plupart du groupe.<br>-On sort, quelqu'un y voit une objection ? RyeoWook, tu cuisineras pour les autres, les autres, s'il ne veut pas, commandez à manger.  
>Fasse au silence des plus déconcertant, l'aîné sourit au cadet qui lui rendit ce sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.<br>-Wookie !  
>-Nan ! Je ne fais pas le repas seul YeSung Hyung !<p>

-S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

-NON ! Si vous voulez que je cuisine, on le fait ensemble !  
>-D'ACCORD !<br>Tout le monde s'était exprimé en cœur ! Enfin … Exceptés SiWon et DongHae qui commencé à se diriger vers les escaliers quand KyuHyun intervint :  
>-Vous n'avez pas faim ?<br>-Euh .. On va plutôt … Euh … Au dodo !  
>-Vraiment ? DongHae … La prochaine fois que tu voudras te faire MA SiWon, tu réfléchiras à ton excuse bidon...<br>-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parle Kyu ?  
>-Il est à peine 20h15 …<br>Le jeune couple jurèrent en même temps, se regardèrent et rirent à l'unisson. A la suite de cet événement, ils n'essayèrent même pas de monter discrètement puisqu'ils connaissaient tous leur plan et qu'il y allait avoir du bruit. Le première fois, ils en avaient rêvé des milliers de fois …  
>Arrivés dans la chambre qu'ils avaient décidé de partager, ils se ruèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant de baisers. Leurs vêtements s'envolèrent tels de légers papillons, s'éparpillant à terre comme des mollusques. SiWon plaqua son aîné sur le lit et se laissa porter par ses pulsions sexuelles, de son côté, DongHae se laissait faire sous les mains guidées par Dieu. Après diverses préparations, le cadet pénétra délicatement son Fishy qui avait fantasmé tant d'années sur ce corps parfaitement musclé. Suite à cette intrusion, Siwon commença d'interminables va-et-vient en DongHae, provoquant chez lui de nombreux gémissements . Très vite, celui-ci se sentait invincible, prêt à toucher les étoiles rien qu'en tendant la main puis SiWon accéléra ses mouvements, cette action fit hurler DongHae de plaisir. Ils ne se soucaient pas le moins du Monde des autres qui cuisinaient. Le plaisir s'accentuait de plus en plus puis ils se déversèrent : DongHae entre SiWon et lui et SiWon en DongHae. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant, qui, encore essouflé et tremblant de son récent orgasme embrassa fougueusement son petit-ami.<br>-J'ai jamais pris autant mon pied que cette fois-ci … Tu crois que c'est dû au fait que je t'aime comme un fou ?  
>-Non Monsieur Lee DongHae, c'est dû au fait que JE t'aime comme un fou. Dès notre première rencontre, mon cœur s'est mis à danser la chamade rien que pour tes beaux yeux. Et depuis ce jour, rien n'a changé … Si ! Autant pour moi … Mon amour n'arrêtait pas d'accroître de jour en jour. Attendri par les paroles de l'homme qu'il aime, Fishy immortalisa ce magnifique moment grâce à un baiser .<br>-Je t'aime.  
>-Mais moi plus !<br>-NON ! C'est moi !  
>Ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes et finirent par s'endormir « entremélés »...<p> 


End file.
